Bridge of Worlds: Series III
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: Ichigo and crew have their hands full. Already the task seemed hard but now with Essence personally trying to stop them their journey just got harder and whats more the new Flora is missing; how can they go on in this vast new world of worlds?


_**Bridge of Worlds Series III chapter 1:**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately but it's fun to toy with. Don't get angry with me if I get some minor detail about Organization XIII wrong; I'm trying my hardest to cram as much information about them into my head and so far it's harder than learning the Conspiracy Theory. The number of a member does not register they're rank but the order they joined…there is no true way to express their ranks save for personal belief or experience and although it is speculated that the height of their thrones exemplifies their rank in fact the thrones can be adjusted according to the owner's preferences.

_**Delayed Departure**_

A tall teenage boy with spiky blue hair wearing a blue T-Shirt, Jeans and running shoes was standing at the edge of the tallest building in Karakura Town with an ever-present smirk on his face. "Well…it may not be home but it sure is interesting." A few weak Hollows suddenly appeared and tried to attack him only to die from his energy. "Heh, heh…not too bright…."

Another tall teenage boy with spiky black hair with red dye streaks wearing near-gothic clothing and shiny metallic shoes with an ever-present scowl suddenly appears in a flash of light and walks up to the other boy. "Sonic; Rinku's finally established connection to the next dimension."

Sonic turns around and his smirk turns into a smile. "Thanks for the news Shads I've been getting bored just sitting around here!" Sonic then walks towards Shadow and he warps them to an abandoned warehouse that Rinku had set up his dimensional gate and everyone was waiting there save for people not involved. "Hey Ichigo ready for whatever this new world throws at us!?" Sonic then left his Gigai revealing his spirit form being like his Gigai only with a quarter mask over his left eye that extended over his head like a partial helm and it looked like his original hedgehog spines.

Shadow did the same only it was over his right eye.

Keigo did the same: his mask was actually a helmet that covered the top of his head with sharp spikes that angled back.

Naruto did the same and apparently they all had become Arrancar during their stay in Ichigo's dimension; Naruto had his mask on his forehead with the Konoha symbol like his old forehead protector.

Rinku then appeared and beckoned for them to come. "Alright it would seem that Essence has gotten a little scared of you!" Everyone has a little chuckle and Rinku lets it pass as he swells with a sort of pride. "But because of it he's extended his hold directly over the root dimensions and tried to seal them off from travel! That's why it took so long for me to connect but once you get there Ichigo you should be able to come through without problems. But besides that I'm afraid that I don't know what would happen on your journey through time and space so be careful!" Everyone nodded and Rinku turned and opened the gate. "GO NOW! I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" Everyone dashed through and Rinku closed the gate sweating. "*gasp wheeze* Good luck…now to start linking to the next root dimension…."

***

Sora was napping on the beach of his island home on his homeworld the Destiny Islands basking in the brilliant summer sun that was always there having dreams of his past adventures and speaking to Roxas. _"Hey Sora…I feel like something's going to happen…."_ "Oh come on Roxas don't get paranoid it's been forever since we've been able to simply laze about like this." _"That's not it I feel a great destabilization of the balance of Nobodies and Heartless…."_ "What? You mean that there are more Nobodies and Heartless all of a sudden?" _"Exactly…oh here come our girlfriends."_ Sora woke up and immediately jumped to his feet. "Oh hello Kairi how are you doing?"

"Wow you woke up much faster this time…is something wrong again?" Kairi was being slightly flirtatious seeing if he would admit to any feelings of unease if he calmed down.

"Well…Roxas says that many Nobodies and Heartless have suddenly appeared but they're probably just another hoard of Dusks and Shadows; I doubt another Organization XIII will suddenly show up." After he said this the sky seemed to split open and two black balls of shadow suddenly impacted the beach halfway across the island. "Whoa maybe I spoke too soon!" Sora and Kairi immediately rush over and summon their Keyblades as the shadows dissipate and two figures wearing Organization XIII robes are revealed sprawled out on the sand with their identity hiding hoods up. "Oh no Organization XIII!? How can this be!?"

The one on the right grunted as he woke up and slowly got to his feet. "Whoa…that one was a little rough…either I'm losing my touch already or Essence has some serious issues with my dimension traveling…oh? Sorry I didn't notice you would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Destiny Islands now what business does Organization XIII have here!?" Sora was seriously tense since he himself finished off every member of Organization XIII save for Axel and Roxas.

"Destiny Islands?" The robed figure took a look around and whistled. "Wow such a beautiful place…but…would you happen to know a young woman by the name of Flora Ayame Takashimi?"

"Uh…Flora Ayame Takashimi? Sorry no I don't but even if I did why would I tell someone like you!?" Sora leaped forward and swung his Keyblade but the robed figure stopped it with his gloved hand shocking both Sora and Kairi.

"Hmm…nice blade; too bad your skill is absolutely lacking; allow me to show you how to use a Real Blade!" A black 5 and ½ foot long sword appeared in the man's free hand and he swung it at Sora's head but he dodged and it only barely cut a few hairs from Sora's spiky head as he retreated. "Oh you do have some good fighting sense but the way you hold that blade and your movements scream amateur!" The man then seemingly warped right in front of Sora and struck him with the back of the sword knocking him a fair distance away and Kairi immediately ran to him. "Hmph! Such trash isn't worth wasting Zangetsu's blade on. Besides I sense no evil from you and if that's so you're a hero and I apologize but you did strike first or at least tried to…." Ichigo then walked over to the other robed figure and picked him up. "Hup! Big guy…probably not one of my boys but I'm not leaving him here regardless; later!" Ichigo then warped away in the same shadowy darkness to an unknown location as Sora got up with blood trickling from his mouth and he spat it to his side away from Kairi.

"Gah just who was that!?" Sora got up as Riku ran over holding a royal missive from King Mickey. "That can't be good…."

***

Ichigo materialized in a large pristinely white extremely tall chamber with 13 thrones built into the walls each a different staggering height and given a different Roman numeral going up to 13 surrounding it. "Whoa…this place…rather impressive; it kinda reminds me of Los Noches in Hueco Mundo." After Ichigo put the hooded figure on the floor facing up he looked around for a bit discovering this place was in ruins and that this chamber along with a few stairways and other shattered building matter floating around in a dark space were all that remained of what he assumed was once a mighty stronghold of sorts. "Well no use leaving it like this." Ichigo focused and strained and eventually all the still existing parts of the stronghold came together and fused almost fully completing the stronghold. "Whew! Man…haven't done something anywhere near this big before…." Ichigo walked back into the chamber and the throne labeled 1 lowered and he instinctively walked over and sat in it. "Ugh as great as this place is just what or where exactly is it?"

"This is the Castle That Never Was." Ichigo looked over at the throne labeled 8 to see a long red spiky haired person he assumed was the other hooded person with his hood down. "It's in the World That Never Was; it exists between the realms of light and darkness but borders the realm of darkness." After a restful moment of peace the man opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. "The name's Axel and this place used to be my home before I died…this chamber in particular is named Where Nothing Gathers."

"So you died? Well then this is possible. I suppose perhaps you were just floating around as a lost soul; you're extremely lucky I found you on accident." Ichigo then relaxed a little more in the throne and was about to fall asleep.

"Well then; since I'm a traitor why did you bring me back to life even if it is possible?" Axel was curious especially since Sora went on ahead he assumed that Sora won….

"Huh? I'm quite sure we've never met before; the name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo removed his hood to reveal his partially masked face and his Hollowfied eyes. "I just came here out of instinct and rebuilt it."

"…Ichigo Kurosaki…One's Lifetime's Dark Destination? Heavy name…." Axel after pondering the meaning of Ichigo's name then left off the topic and decided to rest so he got up. "Hey Ichigo if you're tired come with me; I just hope that the sleeping quarters are still intact." Ichigo got up and followed Axel hopefully to a bed but if there wasn't one he could create one anyway…then Ichigo wondered where the others were….

***

Sora, Kairi and Riku were in the throne room of King Mickey and Mickey was pacing nervously in front of his throne as everyone looked on. "Oh how can this be?! I can't believe that this influx of Nobodies and Heartless would signify the return of Organization XIII!" Mickey then went and slumped into his throne as Minnie went to him and used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Gawrsh King Mickey what're we gonna do about it this time?" Goofy was looking worried himself.

"What do you think we're going to do Goofy!? We go straight to them and crush em!" Donald on the other hand had no worries since Sora was able to handle them just fine last time.

"No we can't just go and crush them; not this time anyway." Everyone looked at Sora and noticed the bruise under his ear. "I tried to fight one of them and he knocked me aside like I was nothing but…his statement was strange."

"How was it strange Sora?" Mickey listened intently.

"Well he hit me with the back of his sword saying that wasting Zangetsu's blade on someone as weak as me was pointless and he also said it was because he sensed no evil from me and he apologized just before he left." Sora was rubbing the bruise as he remembered the encounter.

"So he didn't really harm you because he didn't sense any evil…? Strange indeed." Mickey was trying to piece it together so far none of it made any sense.

"That's not all he then asked me if I knew anyone by the name of: Flora Ayame Takashimi." Mickey immediately went pale at the mention of that name and buried his face in his hand. "Um sire is something the matter?"

"N-no nothing…nothing of importance…I need to rest excuse me…." King Mickey hastily got up and walked briskly to his chambers.

"Um…Queen Minnie what does the name Flora Ayame Takashimi mean to King Mickey?" Riku did not like the expression on the King's face.

"I don't know…but I've never seen Mickey react like that unless it involves Ansem or Master Yen Sid." Minnie then rushed after her husband to comfort him and see if he will tell her anything that's bothering him.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to hang out around here until the King gets the courage to talk about it…." Right as Kairi said this the ceiling seemed to split open and two orbs of darkness fell from it and hit the marble floor and then all disappeared as two more people wearing Organization XIII robes and hoods were standing in place of the orbs.

"Whoa no wonder Ichigo complains about traveling to a new dimension!" The one on the right was stumbling a little seemingly on purpose.

"Oh get over yourself Sonic stop joking around!" After this was said Sonic stopped pretending and stood perfectly straight.

"Oh come on Shads you ruined the moment! Why do you always have to be like that!?" Sonic then moved so fast he disappeared from the visual spectrum and got right in Kairi's face. "So cutie do you know a young woman by the name of Flora Ayame Takashimi?"

Kairi blushed somewhat from being called cutie but Sora quickly recovered from the shock and summoned his Keyblade and swung it through Sonic but seemed to have no effect as he stood up straight further shocking them. "What I clearly hit you!"

"Fool; Sonic just moved so fast when he dodged it seemed like he didn't even move. If you can't move that fast you have no hope of ever even touching us." Shadow walked forward and punched Riku across the chamber, grabbed Sora by the neck and smashed him into the throne cracking it and causing Sora to spit up blood. "Now tell me do you or do you not know a young woman by the name of Flora Ayame Takashimi!?"

"Gah! No I already told one of you I don't!" Shadow looked at him suspiciously and then let go realizing the bruise under Sora's ear must have been from Zangetsu.

"That bruise proves it then. Come on Sonic we have no business here." They turned to leave but a magical barrier sealed them in and Shadow turned to see Donald powering the barrier with his wand. "So you think a barrier of this strength can hold us? Pitiful." Shadow punched the barrier and his fist went right through and then the rest of the barrier cracked until it shattered and the recoil knocked Donald to the floor. "Pathetic! Don't make me laugh!" They then continued to walk away until King Mickey burst open the door holding his Keyblade.

"Alright you two just what is it you want in my castle!?" Mickey used a powerful enchantment that sealed the three of them inside a prism barrier.

"Wow cool barrier King guy but don't think this can hold us." Sonic dashed at it and kicked but got rebounded and landed on his feet. "Uh…well for long anyway."

"Just tell us if you know anything about a young woman named Flora Ayame Takashimi and we'll be on our way." Shadow was getting impatient; he'd rather be partnered up with Ichigo or Naruto than Sonic.

"Fine if I tell you will you please leave this place!?" Mickey had something up his sleeve something insubstantial that would discourage these interlopers.

"Yes now spill it or your guts will spill instead." Shadow was getting even more impatient if something wasn't told soon….

"Yes…Flora Ayame Takashimi the master of dimensional magic…died in an accident almost 30 years ago!" Mickey expected this information to shock them and force them to give up; the reason he was so troubled by the thought of that woman was her hellish training almost as bad as Yen Sid's.

"You're lying." Mickey was suddenly struck by fear he wasn't lying did they simply refuse to accept it? "If that was the case then this whole dimension would have been completely brought under the control of essence by now and you would all be dead."

"W-what!?" Mickey was missing something here.

"You see Flora is integral to the survival; to the very existence of this universe. If she's dead now then this dimension would have already been lost to us long ago and none of you would exist right now." Sonic took off his hood revealing his whole head. "So if what you say is true then she is still alive but has simply fooled everyone else."

Shadow removed his hood. "And if that's the case then finding her is going to be much harder then we had hoped." Shadow instinctively summoned two intricately designed small-scale Gatling Guns that latched to his forearms and blasted the barrier apart. "Strange I didn't summon them with Chaos Control; it was an entirely different energy."

Sonic was interested and did the same only he summoned long and broad Patas that were mounted on his forearms and had intricate design as well. "Whoa you're right I didn't even try to do that I just did it!" Sonic swung one through the air and it somehow cut right through the wall into the next room. "*whistle* Cool sonic slash!"

"Anyway we better go tell Ichigo this information; this way we don't waste any time on simply searching for her by name since we know what she looks like…." Shadow felt Ichigo's energy and warped them to his location.

"Ugh…just who are these guys…they don't act like Organization XIII but the uniform and powers seem to fit." Sora and Riku were both being supported by Kairi and Donald was being carried by Goofy.

"I don't know Sora but please let's go to the infirmary to get you all patched up."

***

Radiant Garden was flourishing thanks to the Restoration Committee's hard work and Tron's considerate and efficient control of the town's systems. "Ah…this is so refreshing. This once Hollow Bastion has become a beautiful place once again." Leon looked content upon the clean and repaired town and the surrounding regions.

Yuffie came out at that moment. "Yeah it's amazing what hard work can do!" In that moment though two orbs of darkness split open the afternoon sky and crashed into the main plaza and two figures wearing Organization XIII robes emerged.

"Yow! Seriously when I signed up for this you could have told me how rough the landings were!" Keigo dusted himself off and rubbed his sore butt.

"I did you just didn't listen." Naruto was rubbing his bum too; it was his first time landing on solid concrete…that resisted the crash that well anyway.

"Hey what are you doing here!?" Leon jumped down and immediately aimed his Gunblade at Naruto's head and fired only to hear a loud clank and then Naruto spat the bullet out onto the ground; he had apparently caught it with his teeth. "No way!"

"Yes way but next time could you fire a pork ramen flavored bullet instead?" Naruto spat at Leon further insulting him.

"Oh snap you utterly owned him right there Naruto-Senpai!" Keigo laughed heartily and rolled on the floor laughing his ass off for a moment before getting over it. "Ok! Ok…I'm good now."

"As for what we're doing here we have to ask about the whereabouts of a young woman by the name of Flora Ayami Takashimi." Leon obviously never heard that name before and his confusion showed on his face. "I see you do not know her. Please tell us of someone more knowledgeable than you and we'll be on our way."

"Why should I tell you bastards anything!? I thought Sora wiped all you Organization XIII guys out but you rose from the dust to bite us in the ass!? I don't think so you're not getting past me!" Naruto then emitted a terrible power and energy that struck an immeasurable fear into Leon.

"JUST TELL US WHERE TO FIND SOMEONE MORE KNOWLEDGEABLE THAN YOU AND WE'LL LEAVE!" Leon practically collapsed from this and then Keigo went over to him and kneeled down to his level.

"Hey just do what he says and you won't end up dead or missing a few organs and die slowly ok?" Keigo spoke in his whimsical tune as usual but this was more frightening then Naruto's demonic standing.

"That's enough!" They looked over to the source of the voice to see a long bearded old wizard in blue walk briskly over to them. "Please enough of this senseless violence! You seek someone knowledgeable then ask me the question I may be able to attest for it."

"Very well do you know a young woman by the name Flora Ayami Takashimi?" The old wizard looked stunned for a moment and removed his cap and scratched his head.

"Oh quite very much so yes! Takashimi is infamous among us wizards for her complete mastery of dimensional magic…but she disappeared in an accident over 30 years ago." This news struck Naruto as somewhat odd since Flora was not a person to simply disappear.

"Is this true? If so then our search just got harder…can you tell me more?" The wizard breathed on his glasses and rubbed them clean to Naruto's annoyance; he figured it was a habit obtained from his many long years.

"Well no not really but anyone else besides myself and Yen Sid would tell you she died but we both highly disagree with this matter as Takashimi was also on the verge of discovering the path to immortality but she took her notes with her wherever she went. We believe she was commencing an experiment on this theory when she disappeared." The wizard then took out his spell book and flipped through a few pages. "Yes I thought so I just did a life trace on Takashimi and it says she's indeed alive but where I don't know."

Naruto bowed and walked over and summoned a book labeled: The Art of Aesthetics and handed it to the wizard. "Thank you; as payment I give you this book; I found it quite a refreshing read."

The wizard immediately opened the book and began reading. "Oh so that's the meaning of Aesthetics! It always perplexed me! Thank you young sir my name is Merlin by the way."

"Thank you Merlin we must go now. Keigo we're leaving!" Naruto walked off and disappeared into darkness.

"Oi wait up!" Keigo ran off and joined him leaving a stunned populace and a reading wizard.

"…That…was not Organization XIII…."

***

Luckily the sleeping quarters were indeed intact and Ichigo was resting in a stately bed labeled 1 and Axel was somewhere else in the quarters in his room labeled 8. "Ah…man this is comfy." At that moment his four companions all appeared in front of him. "Ah there you guys are…find anything?"

"Yes…while you were laying in this overly fancy bed we discovered that Flora disappeared from this world just over 30 years ago." Shadow reported first irking Naruto.

"Yes that is true but I got more info than that. It's said that she was working on an immortality experiment when she disappeared so she's likely immortal now and is hiding from the rest of the world somewhere." Naruto managed to show up Shadow and this caused them both to lock piercing gazes with Sonic and Keigo trying to break it up.

"Hmm…very good and I wasn't just lying in this fancy bed; I created this whole stronghold so I'm very tired and I want to sleep I'm sure you guys could use the rest…there're several free rooms in the hall; you can take whatever ones you want save for 8 since Axel's sleeping there." They were about to ask who Axel was when Ichigo interjected. "Don't ask I'll tell you in the morning just go to sleep."

***

Sasori sat at the top of a mysterious ruined skyscraper that floated in the void between the realms of light and darkness far from the stronghold. "…So they're finally here…I hope my preparations are adequate enough for them considering their immense strength…you three better live up to the rumors I've heard about you." Sasori turned to look at the Organization XIII members that Essence resurrected only their coats were blood red.

"I wish you had resurrected the others as well…it would be much easier to do this." Xemnas removed his hood and frowned unhappily.

"Nonsense. There's no need for such trash as the rest." Saix removed his hood and smiled slightly. "I mean they all died without putting up nearly as much of a fight as we did."

"Speak for yourselves; I died on an actual mission and failed because I underestimated my enemy I won't do it again." Xaldin removed his hood as well with an immense scowl on his face. "I was overconfident in my lances I won't let it happen again."

"Good…because although these three are indeed powerful it seems that they have hit a perverse ceiling and they need time to break it…mind filling in for them?" Sasori stated this as he looked at Tobi, Anthony and Deidara each of them looking immensely stronger than before. "…Well now things might get interesting…I hope I get some good puppets."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"…Yachiru…." Zaraki Kenpachi was patiently sitting quietly as his Lieutenant Yachiru was rubbing his ears.

"Yes Kenny?" She continued to do so in a somewhat bored fascination.

"Could you stop rubbing my ears?" Kenpachi was a patient man when it came to her but his ears were getting irritated.

"Well maybe…I miss rubbing Naruto-san's ears…." She then pictured a more handsome Naruto with cuter ears.

"Well if that's the problem go catch a damn cat and leave me alone!" Kenpachi had a sparring session with Ikaku in a minute.

"Really!? Ok I'll get cats!" Yachiru sprang up and jumped to the window.

"Ah wait I said-!" She's gone. "Damn it!"

"Hey captain!" Ikaku came in brandishing his sword as usual. "Why are your ears red?"

"Oh it's Yachiru. Ever since that Naruto fellow left she's been eager to rub his ears again." Kenpachi then spat into his hand and rubbed his ears to soothe the irritation.

"Ok then but what did you tell her to do then?"

"I told her to get a damn cat."

"Ah captain that was foolish she knows where…oh boy."

"Hm?" Zaraki turned around to see Yachiru holding a giant bag filled with meowing and thrashing cats.

"Hey guys get ready to meet the new family!" She let them all out of the bag and they swarmed the barracks as Yachiru played with some of them.

"YACHIRU!"


End file.
